Just Friends (Solo amigos D:)
by Jade Larry
Summary: ¿Qué pasaría si en el encierro de Ridgeway Brad y Sam se hicieran novios? ¿Freddie hizo lo correcto? Porque no se sentía muy correcto. ¡Cómo se arrepentía de eso! Ahora sólo tiene que resignarse a ser sólo amigo de Sam, pero ¿Lo hará o luchara por Sam? No es correcto sabotear su relación, pero tampoco lo es soportar eso. SEDDIE (Mejor entra y lee. Es mejor la historia)
1. Chapter 1

Había cierto silencio incomodo entre Brad y yo así que decidí romperlo

-Oye… ¿Quién te enseño a hacer turrones?

Sabía que era probablemente lo más aburrido que podría decir pero no sabía sobre qué otra cosa hablar con él. Lo conocía tan poco…. Y generalmente no me importaría tratar de hablar con alguien, pero si Brad pensaba que yo era genial, entonces le diría a Freddie que soy genial y Freddie probablemente me notaria como algo más que una amiga

-Oh, fue mi bisabuela la que me enseño

Si… definitivamente es muy entretenido ¡WOW! Que diversión hablar sobre su bisabuela ¡Yupi!

No es que me caiga mal Brad. Todo lo contrario. Es guapo, listo, divertido a veces… es sólo que en este momento estoy hecha un lío en mi cabeza y de lo último que quisiera hablar es sobre su bisabuela, de todas formas contesto

-Ella fue una buena mujer, Brad- porque obviamente debe estar muerta ¿no?

-aún no está muerta- me dice medio molesto. Ups, creo que me equivoque

-aún mejor- digo tratando de reparar mi error. Brad ríe y sé que todo está bien. Entonces escucho que dos personas entran al aula medio apresurados. Espero que sean malas noticias

-Uh… ¡Atención!- es la voz de Freddie, así que me volteo para verlo. Viene con Carly y sé que los dos planean algo por la manera en que Freddie está nervioso y Carly parece desesperada

-Ah… acabo de ver una rana con dos cabezas en el patio- anuncia

Eso probablemente sea la estupidez más grande que he oído. Volteo a ver a Brad para saber cuál es su reacción. Él me regresa la mirada y se encoje de hombros. Todos voltean a ver a Freddie de nuevo

-¡Dos cabezas en un matrasio!- repite entusiasmado para llamar la atención- vengan, les mostrare- dice comenzando a salir

-¡Si! Sigan a Freddie- dice Carly. No me creo ni por un segundo esto, pero veo que todos comienzan a salir así que… ¿Qué más da? Además quiero ver que es lo que traman estos dos

Espero a Brad y finalmente comenzamos a caminar hasta la puerta

-¡esperen!- dice Carly deteniéndonos

-¿Por qué?- Pregunto confundida

-queremos ver al animal- dice Brad colocándose a mi lado

-si... tal vez Freddie exagero en el… número de cabezas- dijo comenzando a avanzar hacia la salida. Se detuvo en el interruptor de luz y la apago- y yo no vuelvo pronto- dijo en voz juguetona. Finalmente salió

¡Qué diablos está haciendo! Quiero salir en este momento y arrancarle la cabeza a ese par de idiotas ¡Encerrarme con Brad! ¿Qué diablos les pasa?

-así que sólo tenía una cabeza- dice Brad tratando de llenar el silencio pero estoy tan molesta que digo

-eso es lo que menos importa- comienzo a caminar hasta la puerta pero Brad me toma del brazo

-¿tú planeaste eso?- me pregunta confundido

¿Qué diablos le pasa? ¡Cómo si yo quisiera encerrarme con él! ¡CLARO QUE NO!

-¿Por qué planearía esto?- digo molesta soltándome bruscamente

Él se encoje de hombros

-bueno… son tus amigos ¿o no? Y definitivamente esto fue planeado

-¡Claro, genio! Lo planee y ahora estoy tratando de salir- dije mientras intentaba abrir la puerta, pero estaba cerrada por fuera. Sabía que no podía abrirla, así que la golpee de frustración- Creí que eras inteligente- digo finalmente mientras le doy otro puñetazo a la puerta fuertemente. Demasiado fuerte- ¡Auch!

Mi mano esta roja y me duele un montón, pero eso sólo me hace enojar más, así que le doy una patada a la puerta frustrada

-¡detente, Sam! Sólo era una pregunta, no quería molestarte- me dice acercándose a mí, pero yo me alejo pegando mi espalda a la puerta y cruzándome de brazos

-como sea- digo- sólo aléjate, o ayúdame a abrir la puerta- digo, porque enserio está invadiendo mi espacio vital. Esta tan cerca de mí que es escalofriante. Trato de alejarme más pero estoy rodeada

-no- me responde

-¿No qué? ¿No me ayudaras o te alejaras?

-ambas- me responde

¿Qué diablos le pasa?

-¡Espera un momento! ¡Tú planeaste esto!- lo acuso, empujándolo… o al menos tratando de empujarlo, porque apenas logro moverlo un centímetro

-¡Claro que no!- me dice medio molesto, pero no se retira

-¡Claro que sí!- digo muy segura-

-¿Por qué haría esto?- me pregunta

-¿Y porque haría yo esto?- le digo

Ambos nos quedamos viendo, porque la respuesta es obvia. Ruedo los ojos

-vale, sólo ayúdame a abrir la puerta y nos olvidaremos de esto- le digo

-ya te dije que no

-¿Por qué no?- le digo frustrada

-déjame ver que te paso en la mano- me dice rápidamente cambiado de tema. Estuve a punto de voltearme para tratar de abrir la puerta de nuevo, pero él me tomo la mano rápidamente

-¡Auch!- me quejo, porque la tomo muy bruscamente

-¿Te duele?- me pregunta frunciendo el ceño

-Nooo, ¿Cómo crees?- respondo sarcásticamente

Él pone mi mano entre sus dos manos y con su pulgar comienza a trazar pequeños círculos por toda mi mano

-no creo que sea algo más grave que un golpe- me dice

-eso espero- respondo medio atontada.

Es difícil describir con palabras la sensación que provoca esto. Su pulgar es tan suave, pero a la vez tan fuerte que es como si no estuviera tocando mi mano, sino algo más allá de esta. Es como si estuviera tocando alguna fibra en mi interior que me hace poner nerviosa y atontada. Trato de quitar mi mano pero él no me lo permite

-yo no planee esto, Sam…- comienza a decirme en voz baja mientras mira hacia mi mano.

-ya me lo habías dicho- respondo yo, también en voz baja

-…pero supongo que ahora es un buen momento para decirlo

Sé lo que va a decir, o al menos creo saberlo, pero no quiero escucharlo. ¡Dios! Esto sólo me pasa a mí. Esto no es lo que planeaba, y sin embargo sé que he metido la pata a lo grande. ¡No quería que esto pasara! Es tan patético. Yo quería llamar la atención de Freddie ¡DE FREDDIE! No de Brad. Definitivamente no quiero oírlo, así que trato de alejarme discretamente, pero cuando alzo la mirada me topo con sus ojos y de repente de verdad deseo que lo diga

¡Espera! ¿De verdad quiero que lo diga?

-escucha, Sam, no soy muy bueno con las palabras… pero creo que eres realmente hermosa…

¡No quiero que lo diga!

-… divertida, espontanea, valiente…

¡OK! ¡Sólo dilo!

-… maravillosa y…. eres como la perfección más imperfecta que he conocido

¡Olvídalo! ¡No lo digas!

-Sam, de verdad me gustas mucho, y sé que no eres buena para exteriorizar tus sentimientos…

¡Dilo! ¡Dios! ¡Dilo!

-… y sé que apenas nos conocemos

¡No lo digas! ¡Detente!

-pero de verdad me gustaría intentarlo contigo…

¡NO! ¡Sólo no lo digas! Date la vuelta y vete ¡Olvida esto!

-... ¿Quieres ser mi novia?

¡Y lo dijo! ¿Y ahora qué hago? Estoy enamorada de Freddie, o creo que estoy enamorada de Freddie… Freddie, el nerd bobo a quien siempre insulto y con quien siempre peleo, pero también hay una conexión especial que nos une. Es como si nosotros dos tuviéramos un especie de secreto magnifico que nadie más conoce y es esa extraña conexión que sé que ambos sentimos cuando nos miramos, o rozamos por accidente nuestros cuerpos, o peleamos. Freddie es mi amor platónico aunque lo odie. ¡Deberíamos estar juntos! Y sin embargo, me doy cuenta de que no porque yo sienta cierta conexión especial con él, él sienta lo mismo que yo, y que pensándolo bien, Freddie no noto mi intento de ser linda con él, sino que más bien lo vio como un truco sucio, y que eso sólo demuestra que Freddie sólo me ve como un amigo. Además, si él me quisiera como algo más no me hubiera encerrado con Brad. Él hubiera hecho algo por mí ¿no? Pero yo no le atraigo de esa manera… y ahora está claro. El sólo amara a Carly… ¡Dios! Quiero llorar aquí mismo. Freddie nunca se fijara en mí. Eso es deprimente, realmente deprimente

-tú te mereces todo, Sam- me susurra Brad al ver que no respondo

Él si se fijó en mí antes que en Carly, y piensa que soy linda, graciosa, inteligente. Y de verdad le gusto. Aun medio insegura me acerco lentamente a él y con cuidado le doy un suave beso en los labios y siento como una sonrisa se forma en sus labios

-¿Eso es un sí, verdad?- me dice emocionado

-ya sabes- respondo

Él me abraza y yo correspondo al abrazo, y mientras escucho su corazón palpitando rápidamente pienso que quizá tome la decisión correcta, así que cuando finalmente nos soltamos soy capaz de sonreír


	2. Chapter 2

POV FREDDIE

Después de que sacamos a todos del aula para dejar a Sam y a Brad solos, tuve que esperar en la cafetería, porque Carly tuvo que volver a su experimento. La idea de que Sam y Brad estaban solos en el aula me ponía histérico ¡Pobre Brad! No me imagino lo que le habrá hecho Sam cuando Carly se fue. ¡Dios mío! Lo que nos hará a nosotros después. Sólo espero que se controle un poco antes de venir a atacarnos… o más bien a atacarme. ¿Por qué Sam siempre la trae contra mí?

Sam y Brad… Sam y Brad… Sam y Brad. ¡Eso no suena bien! No entiendo porque de repente Sam se enamoró de Brad. Es sólo que se siente tan… raro. Es como algo que no cuadra.

¡Me estoy volviendo loco con esto! Solo espero que Sam salga de ahí, nos ataque, y después olvidemos este asunto. Solo eso

Avanzo a una mesa de bocados y tomo un sándwich. Steve se acerca a mí

-¿Quién lo creería? Pero después de todo supongo que hacen linda pareja ¿no?

Como no entiendo de qué diablos habla volteo a verlo, pero él no me está viendo a mí, sino en dirección a la entrada de la cafetería. Me volteo para ver lo que ocurre y me encuentro con Sam y Brad tomados de la mano ¡¿Qué diablos es eso?! No sé qué me pasa, pero algo dentro de mí se siente muy mal. ¡Es solo que no era posible que eso funcionara! ¡No debía funcionar! Me cruzo con la mirada de Sam y esta la desvía, pero después vuelve a encontrar su mirada con la mía y medio sonríe. Veo que le dice algo a Brad y este voltea a verme y sonríe ampliamente. Sé que debo regresar la sonrisa o algo, pero simplemente no puedo. ¿Qué me pasa? Son mis amigos ¿no? Y después de todo este era el plan. Ambos se acercan a mí

-¡Hey, amigo! ¡Gracias!- me dice Brad dándome unas palmadas en el hombro

Yo logro sacar una media sonrisa

-¡Dijiste que tú no lo habías planeado!- acuso Sam soltándole la mano

-¡No lo hice!- se excusó Brad tomándole de nuevo la mano

-no lo hizo- digo en voz baja- fue idea de Carly y mía

Debería sonar entusiasmado, pero más bien sueno molesto. Sam me mira con los ojos entrecerrados y se muerde el labio. Finalmente dice

-bueno… gracias, supongo

Brad suelta su mano y la abraza de la cintura

-¡Tengo hambre!- dice Sam de repente- ¡Dame tu sándwich!- dijo arrebatándomelo mientras se colocaba al lado mío y se soltaba de Brad.

Sentir a Sam al lado de mi en esos momentos no se sentía bien… quiero decir, no me molesta, pero simplemente es como incorrecto. Debo salir de aquí

-Eh… iré a vigilar nuestro proyecto- digo

-te alcanzamos en un momento- me dice Brad

-o tal vez no- dice Sam dando otra mordida al sándwich

-está bien- digo dirigiéndome a la salida. Una vez afuera no sé a dónde ir. Supongo que debo ir con Carly y decirle que funciono el plan. Avanzo con dirección al aula donde debe estar Carly, pero al final cambio de opinión. Prefiero estar a solas. Camino hasta la salida trasera de la escuela y salgo. No debería estar aquí, pero ¿Qué más da? Afuera hace frio y el olor a los botes de basura es medio asqueroso, pero pronto me acostumbro al olor. Me siento en una grada y me quedo ahí.

¿Por qué estoy tan molesto? No lo sé… es sólo como si me hubiera traicionado. Lo siento como una especie de traición. ¡Qué ridículo! Ella y yo solo somos amigos ¡Solo amigos! ¿No debería estar feliz por ella?

Pero no lo estoy. Es más, estoy enojado. Muy enojado. ¿Qué me pasa? Sólo sé que quiero irme de aquí, de la escuela, y alejarme de ellos. Saco mi celular para ver la hora y descubro que es media noche. Aún faltan como dos horas para que este estúpido evento termine. ¿Cómo escapo?

En esos momentos abren la puerta y el profesor de literatura, el señor Johnson me observa

-sabe bien que no puede estar aquí, Benson- me dice con su voz profunda

-lo lamento, no me siento bien- lo cual es verdad

-¿Qué le pasa?

¡Bingo! Esta es mi oportunidad

-la verdad siento como si fuera a vomitar- lo cual también es algo cierto

-vaya a la enfermería de inmediato

Yo asiento con la cabeza y me levanto lentamente para no levantar sospechas. Antes de salir toso un poco para añadir más credibilidad a mi historia. Mientras camino voy pensando en la mentira que diré. Tiene que ser lo suficientemente buena para que la enfermera me deje regresar a casa. Entonces recuerdo que Spencer vomito con un experimento que le hizo Carly. Volteo a ver si el profesor me sigue, pero no está. Corro lo más rápido posible al aula donde está Carly. Ella está anotando algunas cosas mientras Spencer está gritando, o al menos eso creo, porque no alcanzo a escuchar nada.

-¡Carly!- digo rápido. Ella voltea a verme y me sonríe

-¿Funciono?- pregunta

-¡Qué importa! ¡Necesito que me hagas vomitar!

Quizá fui demasiado rudo al decir eso. Carly me ve confundida

-¿Qué?- me dice con el ceño fruncido

-¿Cómo vomito Spencer?

-Con un aroma fétido que le dimos a oler, pero no entiendo porque…

-… Muéstramelo- le digo interrumpiéndola.

-¿Para qué lo quieres?

-Sólo hazlo- le digo desesperado. Si el profesor va a la enfermería y no estoy ahí tendré problemas. Y además de verdad quiero ir a casa

-de acuerdo- me dice Carly sospechosamente- ¡GIBBY!- grita

Gibby aparece con otra libreta en las manos

-¡Me rehusó a limpiar cualquier cosa que Spencer haya hecho!

-¿Tienes el líquido con el que creamos el aroma fétido?

- Uh… sí. Quedo un poco

-dáselo a Freddie

-¿Para qué?

-Sólo hazlo- digo yo desesperado

-bien, bien. Ustedes dos están locos

Dice pero se aleja a buscarlo

-¿ahora si me dirás para que lo quieres?- insiste Carly

-no-respondo yo. En eso llega Gibby con una bolsa negra. Adentro hay una especie de bote

-sólo ten cuidado, porque es realmente apestoso

Yo tomo la bolsa y salgo corriendo de ahí. En cuanto llego a una ventana abro la bolsa y con cuidado destapo el pomo. El olor es tan terriblemente asqueroso que me hace sentir mareado. No lo soporto más y vomito. Como puedo cierro el bote y lo pongo en la bolsa de nuevo.

Estoy demasiado asqueado, así que corro a la enfermería. Una vez ahí vuelvo a vomitar. Sólo eso necesite. Enseguida la enfermera llamo a mamá.

Después del drama usual de mi madre me lleva a casa. Mientras estoy senado en el carro no puedo evitar sentirme como un niñito haciendo berrinches. Un niño tonto al que le robaron su juguete y ahora está muy molesto. Pero ahí está el problema. Sam no es un juguete ¡Es mi mejor amiga! Y no me la robaron, yo la ofrecí como un estúpido. Yo la encerré con él. ¿Cómo pude ser tan estúpido? ¡Por supuesto que ella estaba enamorada de él! ¡Claro que iba a funcionar el plan! Y ahora siento como si la hubiera perdido.

**LARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRYLARRY**

**Ya sé que está muy corto y que tarde mucho en subirlo. De verdad lo siento mucho. Prometo subir un capitulo el lunes. **

**¿Qué les pareció este capítulo? Por cierto, es la primera vez que escribo así que ténganme paciencia.**

**GRACIAS POR LEER. DE VERDAD SIGNIFICA MUCHO PARA MI**

**HASTA EL LUNES :***


End file.
